Dain meets Panlon
by Mai Shiranui1
Summary: One of the first strands of short fics I wrote


The arrival of the Yellow Dragonball Sheng Leung  
  
Piccolo slowly landed at Dende's lookout carrying with him a dragonball similar to the one Dain found. "Dende-Kun, I must speak with you at once!" Piccolo shouted. Mr. Popo emerged from the inner sanctum mumbling about how his garden was going to pot and nodded his head. Motioning Piccolo to enter, he relit the few candles that had gone out. "Dende-Kun..." Dende rose from his chair, closing a slightly dusty book. "I know Piccolo-San. The new dragonballs have appeared out of no where. I have contacted Namek- Sei and none of the elders have acknowledged it was their doing." Piccolo handed the mysterious ball to Dende as he turned to leave. "I will return in a few hours after you have fully analyzed it. I have a previous engagement with an old friend." With a flash of a white cape Piccolo had left.  
  
Popo approached Dende gingerly, "Dende-Sama, do you know anything about this new energy I feel?" Dende nodded. "I'm sure the other Z warriors have felt the new ki by now as well. It appeared around the same time these mysterious balls appeared as well. If these are what i believe them to be," Dende held up the dragonball, "then the Earth is in terrible danger."  
  
Piccolo returned to Gohan's house to be surprised by a ki blast aimed at his head. After being knocked down, a familiar giggle radiated from behind him. "I got you Piccolo-San!" Piccolo, semi-grumbling, turned to see Pan smiling at him. "Heh kid, yeah you got me. Where's your dad?" As he rose, Pan pointed to the study room. Piccolo patted her head and walked in to the well lit, circular study. "Gohan, I assume you've felt it?" Gohan looked up from a small black book. "Hai, Piccolo-San. I've been calling everyone about it and my brother is detecting the source as we speak." Piccolo nodded assuredly. "Piccolo-San." "Hai, Gohan-San?" "I'm worried about this. This power has never been felt, even when Dain was around he got close to this but never this high." Piccolo stared at him, "How do you know Dain's potential? Lately he has surpassed even your father in daily training sessions. Do not underestimate him, besides, with this new threat, we'll need everyone working together. Call Bulma and ask her to bring over the dragon radar. That may be our only lead besides the ki." Gohan nodded. "And not one word of this to Pan, if she knows, she'll want to come. That's a risk we don't want to take." "Hai Piccolo-san. Take care, since I know you're going to go train with Dain." Piccolo smirked and waved a goodbye.  
  
Dain waited outside the hill's entrance playing with a newly found Suushinchuu. As the red stars twirled in the ball with a dark light, he saw an image within the ball that looked a little like Pan but not. It was her in the body of an adult, about 21 years of age, with a shimmering prismatic tail, green hair, and a scythe that resembled Son Goku's Nyoibo. As he watched the dragonball's inner figure form, Piccolo landed in front of him. "Dain-San, are you ready?" Dain didn't hear him, just peered into the dragonball deeper watching the twirling figure. He could clearly make out her blue eyes with their distinctive black accents and a strange tattoo of a Shenron on her left arm. The image appeared to look straight into him for a minute then vanish in a red light and the stars reappeared. "DAIN!" Piccolo was yelling now. Dain looked up from the dragonball at the tense Piccolo. Dain was about to ask what was wrong when an enormous ki registered. "What is that?" Dain asked. Piccolo only stared at the dragonball while he spoke, "It seems we have a new enemy headed our way. Feel like you're up to this Dain?" Dain nodded effervescently and began sensing the source of the ki. "Piccolo-san..meet me at South City in one hour. I've traced the ki to Yamamachi. I'm sure Son Goten is already there checking it out." They both nodded at each other and with two fingers to his head, Dain was gone. Pan emerged from her hill and smiled, "I wanna fight too!" and with that she began training again.  
  
Dain arrived at Yamamachi to find Son Goten on the ground unconscious. Dain pulled out a small pouch hidden underneath his jacket and withdrew a senzu for Goten. "Goten-San, what happened?" Son Goten sat there stunned for a few minutes, then began to speak, "Dain-kun, I'm sure you felt that energy ne? Well it comes from a girl who I could swear looks like an older Pan." Dain just stared at Goten for a second while he spoke of the girl he had seen in the dragonball. "She had five of those strange new dragonballs on her belt and said she will hunt everyone down until she gets the other two." Dain's eyes narrowed at the mention of his dragonball. His senses pricked up at something behind him, but he didn't even turn to look. He grabbed Goten and jumped high. As soon as he had done that a huge ki blast exploded beneath him. "So you have the dragonball I am seeking. Very well. hand it over and no one else gets hurt." Dain set down Goten and turned to the voice. He saw the familiar figure hovering right above him glowing a distinct red. He smirked and yelled, "Why should I give this nice paperweight to a person who I don't even know?" The figure laughed, "Very well Dain Kinkaide, My name is Panlon, but most people call me Aisha. Yes I knew your name because you held the dragonball long enough for me to identify you. Now that we know each other you can hand over the dragonball." Dain laughed again, "Why should I do this? I am the strongest in the universe...you are nothing to me." Aisha smirked as she held up a small limp body, "You may be stronger than I, but you do not hide your weaknesses well. This child, as you call her Pan, has ten seconds of life left unless you hand over that ball."  
  
Pan woke up suddenly to see herself being held by a semi-monster and watched Dain motion to her to remove her belt. Pan removed Aisha's belt and promptly shunkan-idoued to her uncle. As Goten held her, Dain told them both to close their eyes as he was about to perform a taiyoken. Pan laughed as she mumbled some words under her breath and the dragonballs returned to her. "Very well Dain, since you don't want to give me yours yet, I'll just get the other one now. Until later cutie." With a laugh her figure vanished.  
  
Dain turned to Pan, "Why did you follow me? You know wherever I go is dangerous." Pan just stared straight at Dain, "I know why she's here." Dain and Goten stared at her. "You know why she's here?..." "Well yes. She..." Dain shushed her and told her to wait to tell her story. He was late to the meeting with Piccolo. When Dain landed, Piccolo stood almost trancelike. Goten waved his arm in front of Piccolo and was promptly smacked across the face. "Piccolo-San, it's me Goten.." Piccolo glared at him. "You didn't give her the dragonball....why didn't you." Dain motioned for the others to back off and drew his sword. "Who are you?" Piccolo turned to him. "Quit fooling around Dain, you know who I am. I'm sorry if I seem quieter than normal. That new energy we detected is at Dende's lookout." Dain lowered his sword and flipped it back into its sheath. "Then why aren't you there Piccolo...I mean..." Piccolo stared him down. "I sense Dende is speaking with her at the moment...."  
  
Popo stood in front of Dende-Sama with resolute. "Who are you to intrude on our home." Aisha bowed deeply, "Lovely to see you again Dende- Sama after all this time." Dende relaxed and waved Popo aside. "Dende- Sama...." Dende smiled, "So Aisha-San, what brings you back to our time?" Aisha rose from her bow and began her story. "Twenty years ago, which is now, I sensed a great power here. Dai Kaioshin sent me as his representative to see who the new warrior was. Around this time as well I created my own dragonballs so that I may get to Earth, however someone stole the dragonballs and made a wish with them therefore spreading them over the universe. So, following the trail of the dragonballs, I arrived here anyway, however twenty years later than expected. I still detect that force here but it's even stronger than anticipated. The one I'm referring to is not the one you call Dain...I believe my dragonballs were used to ressurrect a great evil. Until that evil is dispelled, I must remain on Earth." Dende stared at her, "Then this force we have been detecting is not you?" Panlon shook her head fervently as she handed Dende- Sama two potara earring pairs. "I have been instructed to give you these to use with the greatest fighters of the world. Dain, however, is not to use these at any cost," Dende-Sama stared at her, "For if he does, the mystery power will lock onto him easier and try to possess him. For me to reveal the enemy however, I need my Dragonballs to wish my full strength back. You see when whoever used the dragonballs, my strength decreased dramatically, leaving me basically useless to defend Dai Kaioshin-Sama. Kibito-kun took my place in my absence. So Dende-Sama, you see that I really must have that ball you possess." Dende nodded. "I will tell the others to hand over the Dragonball and then we shall see." "Doomo Arigatoo Gozaimasu yo Dende-Sama!" Aisha bowed as she added the sixth dragonball to her belt. "Oh and one more thing, tell Dain I will see him at the 32nd Tenkaichi Budoukai." Dende nodded. Her smile was the last thing to vanish.  
  
"Mr. Popo, notify the others to put the dragonball in her care. Personally I had forgotten that she could create a group of dragonballs." Popo affirmed that he would and boarded the carpet. As he left, a figure in the shadows behind Dende-Sama stirred. "That was an excellent performance Dende-Sama. I must say truly convincing. Now once Aisha regathers her dragonballs, it will be my chance to summon the Golden Shenron and become the most powerful fighter."  
  
Piccolo turned back to Dain and smirked, "It's ok. Dende -Sama knew Aisha and her ambitions. Dain give her the dragonball." Dain just tilted his head and hissed. "Why would I give a powerful dragonball to a person who tried to kill one of my friends? A rival of mine supposedly no less. 'Ooooh she tried to kill Pan and beat us up...suuuure lets hand over the dragonball so she can make herself more powerful..yeah let's.' pssht." Dain 'hmmpfed' and turned from Piccolo. "I won't give her the dragonball EVEN if Dende-Sama said it was ok." He held up the odd yellow ball, "Who knows what damage this can do?" Aisha laughed as she snatched the ball from his hand, "Well I do for one." Her chuckling reverbated in the breeze as her figured vanished.  
  
"KUSO! She has the dragonball now and she's lowered her ki to where I can't detect her." Dain screamed in frustration and slammed his hand down on a nearby boulder. As it crumbled between his hands everyone looked upwards noticing the sky turning emerald green. "She's using them now! Follow the light to the original source!" With this each warrior shot into the air. "Dain-Kun, Aisha isn't ev...." Pan whispered. Dain looked at her sternly and she noticed that this wasn't the time. Dain looked at Goten and Piccolo, "Be fully ready for a battle..." Piccolo and Goten just looked at each other and shrugged. Perhaps Dain knew something that they didn't. As they approached the glowing figures, Kuririn and Son Gohan flew alongside them. "Hey guys, Mr. Popo made a special appearance at Gohan's house and Gohan called me. We detected your kis and caught up with you. Dende-Sama handed us these po.." Gohan shook his head in front of Kuririn, "Not now Kuririn, we have to meet Aisha first." Dain stopped in midair and the others followed suit. "You know that evil woman?" He drew his sword and held it tensely, "How long Gohan..." He lunged at Gohan in midair as Gohan went Super Saiya-jin. Gohan held up his arm in time to block the blade. "How long were you going to keep Aisha a secret?" Dain quickly resheathed his sword and shot towards Aisha again. The others trailed behind him at least ten miles. As Dain landed, Aisha's words thundered in the air, "You again! You shall not take my dragonballs again! Shiine!" With a yellow aura flickering in and out, multiple explosions shattered against the ground and a gigantic crater was formed. "Aisha, you were a fool to try and defend Dai Kaioshin. You were a weakling compared to me and now that I have your dragonballs I will wish you never existed! Hahaha, it seems your friend Dain is here as well. Come on out, we both know you're here." Aisha stared at Dain, "You fool! You shouldn't have come here!" Aisha started mumbling a few words and the dragonballs returned to her once more. She raised her arms to the air, "Ide yo Dai Shenron no Kin!" A gigantic roar shook the earth as a golden outline formed in the air. Aisha took one of her potara earrings and hooked it on the shenron's horn. She latched the other one onto her ear and the two began fusing into one. Aisha remained unchanged in stature, just now glowed a unique golden color. Her tail shimmered the same prismatic color as Dain had seen in the Suushinchuu. "You are too late evil one! I have rejoined with my original form and shall destroy you once and for all! For Grandfather Goku!" The shadowed figure lowered to the ground and laughed. "Really Panlon, do you think you and Dain can defeat me?" By this time the others caught up to Dain and lowered silently. Kuririn looked at the two rivals facing each other and backed away a bit more. "Y..yikes. Why me? I'm always around another Goku or some such." Pan approached Dain and whispered, " I tried telling you Aisha isn't the evil one you sensed. She knows Ojii-san somehow. She asked me to tell you to be prepared to fight the rival of hers seeing as you and she have something in common." Dain stared down at Pan, "What are you saying Pan?" Pan shrugged her shoulders, "I only say what she told me." Dain smiled at Pan and dashed to the field alongside Aisha. "I haven't forgiven you you know." Aisha stared at him, "Then do not fight if you do not believe in me completely." Dain smirked, "You radiate power yet you are such an idiot," Aisha glared at him, "I did not come to help you, I came to challenge this so called 'enemy'." Aisha laughed, "You haven't changed in twenty years." She smiled and vanished into the air with the shadowed figure.  
  
Aisha quickly reappeared on the ground, slammed unconscious. The shadow withdrew a pair of potaras and placed one on Aisha's ear. He looked at Dain, "You used to be my biggest rival, but no more. After this double fusion I shall be the strongest fighter in the universe and not even you or Son Goku could defeat me!" Dain vanished and reappeared back in the same spot where he stood holding the other potara. As Dain crushed it, the figure lunged at him screaming. "You fool! You have destroyed my twenty years of work!" Dain smirked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Was this yours?" He dropped the crumbled earring to the ground and took a stance. Aisha reappeared behind the figure, fully conscious, and ripped off the cloak. Everyone gasped, "You!"  
  
Goukajaki stood there in full glory. Aisha stood at full power at his back. "What are you doing here Goukajaki-san...Dain killed you and we all know it." He turned and smiled at Aisha, "So you're into the young kids now? That's interesting......" Dain stared at the two, "You know him Aisha?" Goukajaki laughed at Dain, "Aisha you don't introduce family members to anyone anymore?" Aisha looked away, her eyes lowered to the ground and she spoke to everyone. "This is my brother Goukajaki..." she raised her face, "but not by choice. You can rot in hell for all I care. You're not getting my magic again." His face grew serious and he quickly elbowed Aisha into the ground. "I didn't ask for your permission now did I?" Dain powered up as the others walked towards him. "Oh you want to fight li....." Goukajaki didn't have time to finish his sentence before Dain had fired off a kamehameha. As Goukajaki flew back, he flipped to regain his stance. As he balanced himself Dain appeared in front of him swiftly and roundhoused him. Dain vanished once more and reappeared high in the air. "Oi Goukajaki!" Goukajaki chuckled, "Do you really think I'm going to fall for that?" Dain's image in the air had vanished and Goukajaki was quickly slammed in the back by a masenko. Dain laughed behind him, "It seems you did already." Dain quickly flew backwards as Goukajaki did a backwards kick. "That actually tickled kid, but quit playing around. If you're going to fight me, you better do it at your all because your present ki isn't nearly as strong as mine." Aisha reappeared in front of him and punched him directly in the face sending him flying. "Dain are you alright?" Dain laughed, "I'm sorry your highness, since when were you in this fight?" Aisha looked back at him, "I appreciate the cheap shot you gave him, but leave this to me." "Dain you have no idea what you're up against." Aisha then sensed Dain's ki rising rapidly and his body becoming one of pure energetic strength. "Indeed." He loftily 'hmmpfed'.  
  
A lean figure suddenly appeared in front of Aisha, "What the hell is this woman doing on the field of battle?" Vegeta snorted. "Veget...." Vegeta smirked at Dain, "So having fun without me again I see." Dain narrowed his eyes at Vegeta, "Go away old man, I don't have time to protect you in this battle." Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Dain, "I could say the same for you." Aisha began, "Uh...guys.." Vegeta and Dain both stared at her, "What is it woman?" Aisha yelled, "Kiai!" and Goukajaki's blast quickly deflected. "Watch the battle and not your mouths." Both of them snorted at her as they turned to face Goukajaki. Aisha sensed a second ki and was turning when she was quickly floored. "Ah Kijo, you decided to play too. How nice." Goukajaki rumbled. Kijo did a fancy bow and quickly rose to face Aisha. Aisha stood her ground, "NOW!" Kijo suddenly disappeared under two masenkos. Gohan and Piccolo both nodded from the air at Aisha. Kijo blew the dust from the masenkos away from her body, "That was cheap...even for you Aisha." Kijo flew at Aisha and Gohan's team began assaulting Kijo as well. As Aisha fought on with Kijo, Goukajaki's blasts were easily being deflected between Dain and Vegeta. Both nodded to each other and with their backs to each other, fired a double Big Bang Attack towards Goukajaki, which sent him flying back into a mountain. Goukajaki stood up again and concentrated his energy into a subliminal state. He rose his hands to the sky and smirked at Vegeta and Dain. Aisha looked up at the darkening sky and yelled at Dain and Vegeta, "Be on your guard! This is his ultimate attack!" Everything in the air halted to a silence, whirls of energy swirled around him then shot into the sky. Aisha didn't waste any more time, her ki that she had been holding back flooded out in a gigantic wave within her fist. She punched directly into Kijo and fired a kamehameha. Kijo laughed as she started dying, "You may have killed me, but my Goukajaki will kill you all." With that, she slumped off of Aisha's fist and fell to the floor dead.  
  
Goukajaki saw Kijo slide off of Aisha's hand and stared directly at Aisha. "You shall die first!" Ironically he looked away from Aisha towards Pan. "Come here child. Come to your new master." Pan felt herself walking towards Goukajaki slowly. Dain stared at Pan, "Pan! Get away! Break from his thoughts!" Pan did not falter. "That's right child come to me." Aisha flew at Goukajaki but was promptly halted in mid air by some magic force. "Goukajaki! You coward! Using a child as a host for the attack!" Dain looked at Aisha alarmed, "What do you mean?!" Aisha was breaking free slowly, "Don't ask questions now! Stop Pan's advancements! If Pan dies I do as well!" Dain looked back at Goukajaki and flew towards him. He sensed magic in the air and did a quick counterspell, "I see Goukajaki...you imprisoned Aisha in a temporary Stasis field. You will not get such satisfaction of helplessness out of me!" Dain grabbed Pan and flew her to Goten. "Hold her at all costs Goten. She can't get near that monster."  
  
Dain chuckled at the stunned Goukajaki, "So you studied Arcanics...interesting. However such amateur spells are easily countered." Dain looked at Aisha and whispered something under his breath which made her land freely. "Dain you knew he possessed magic?" Dain sneered, "Of course you idiot...isn't it obvious? How else did he do a resurrect spell on himself?" Aisha dusted off and began chanting over and over forming a ball of light in her hand which quickly dimmed as Aisha felt a twinge of pain inside her. "Dain, he was resurrected by my magic not his own...I see now. Goukajaki..you stole my dragonballs to learn arcanic spells I know." Goukajaki chuckled, "Nice to see my sister isn't a complete idiot." The sky reflected rays of blood as the warriors fell one by one. "Dain! Break his Talisman!" He had already broken it as she yelled it. Aisha looked around for Pan and couldn't find her near Goten. She quickly felt a pain beginning to rip through her, as she clutched her heart she fell to the ground. "Goukajaki...don't kill ....the small one..." Pan, yet again, stood directly in front of Goukajaki. "Fool! You think I didn't realize your weakness!" Dain watched in horror as Pan's face twisted in pain. "Hahahhaha! I will enjoy making you suffer to death Aisha!" Aisha felt a huge wave of ki erupt from Dain. "GOU......KA........JA........KI!" Dain's face lost all emotion and a huge black aura appeared behind him. His hair flared up in a dazzling riot as his entire body glowed red. Goukajaki smirked as he turned some energy through Pan once more making her entire body slump in a heap below him. Aisha fell at the same time Pan did, unconscious. Dain's voice flowed within the air around him, the energy in the air that Goukajaki collected flew immediately into his Aura. Goukajaki's face fell into one of pure fear while he heard familiar words being emitted by Dain, "I summon the power of Kuraioni...." Dain's aura flared green, "The strength of Kinshenron..." his aura flickered gold, "and the heart of Kootetsu Ookami.."lightning thundered around him. "You have displeased me Goukajaki..." Goukajaki's last vision was the entire galaxy flashing white and Dain's cold stare.  
  
The Z warriors rose to see Dain looking over Pan and Aisha. Gohan and Goten removed their senzus from their pouches and fed them to Aisha and Pan. As each got better they stood up. "That was incredible Dain, I've never seen the Curse of the Arcanic Trilogy performed, by a mere mortal no less." Dain looked at her, "The what?" Aisha stared at him, "what do you remember?" Dain looked down at Pan, "Pan and you both cringing at the same time in pain by Goukajaki....a gigantic flash woke me up and Goukajaki was gone." Aisha raised an eyebrow, "Did anyone else see what happened?" A unanimous shaking of heads stunned Aisha into silence. Pan hugged Dain silently as everyone looked around. Dain smirked at Aisha, "You were hiding your power all this time." She stared at the ground red-faced. The autumn wind blew their hair in the silent wind. "Aisha...you wanted to save Pan....but why? You hardly know the child." Aisha stared at Dain blankly, "You mean during the battle you weren't able to figure it out?" Dain stared straight at her, "No. Now why would you do something like that?" Aisha smirked and began chanting, "Perhaps Dain, if you see me at an age that you recognize you will know me." As her form shrunk, the green hair reverted to black, the tail vanished, and Pan's twin stood there in her place.  
  
"You....you're a shapeshifter?" Dain inquired. Aisha chanted a quick, sharp spell and returned to her normal form. Everyone demanded an explanation right then and there, however Aisha denied them saying she would reveal her true identity to the fighters who could best her in the Tenkaichi Budoukai. Dain smirked, "We shall know who you are then by the end of the first round." Aisha just smiled and vanished, her voice trailing in the air, "Until then z warriors..."  
  
"Man that lady was scary....I've got a bad feeling about this." Kuririn interjected. Gohan laughed, "You've always got a bad feeling Kuririn." Everyone laughed at this remark until Vegeta turned towards them. "You laugh...I'll train. The budoukai is three days away and the girl isn't to be taken lightly. You all sensed her power, as for me she shall be no problem, but for the rest of you i suggest that you train so you don't make us look completely bad." "Vegeta..." Dain began, but didn't get a chance to finish. Vegeta had left the battlefield. Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuririn all nodded at each other. "I wanna fight too." The familiar voice of Pan resounded behind them. They all smiled at her and shook their heads. "Pan, I have a feeling this years will be far more dangerous than the one you participated in. Let us handle it." Pan shook her head, "I will train and I will beat this Aisha." Everyone smiled at the cute comment, all but Dain. He could sense something new in Pan he hadn't felt before and it was unnerving. "I think Pan should try..." Dain said. Everyone stared at him completely in awe. "But Dain san...." He interrupted, "But nothing, I sense something new in Pan I haven't felt before. I believe we should let her try." 


End file.
